A linear variable differential transformer (LVDT) is a position sensor that can convert mechanical displacements into differential voltages. An LVDT conventionally uses a moving part that is moved within a magnetic field created by another part. An output is produced as the positions of the elements change relative to one another.
One kind of LVDT is described in applicant's co pending application Ser. No. 10/016,475, entitled Improved Linear Variable Differential Transformer For High Position Measurements. However, the present system can be used with any type of transducer which operates differentially, including any LVDT, or any other differential transducer.
The accuracy of the electronics used to process the signal can greatly affect the output value which is received from the LVDT. More precise electronics will improve the resolution and accuracy of the output value.